


You’re Mine

by tetya_masha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Петра Хейл — лучшее, что случалось с ней в жизни. То, что никогда не даст ей погаснуть и будет беречь до самого последнего вздоха.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> никогда такого не было, и вот опять.  
> не бейте меня сильно, пожалуйста, я и так контуженный.  
> Господи прости. 
> 
> Питер => Петра. чем богаты, как говорится.  
> ================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Disturbed - You’re Mine

Стайлз просыпается и первое, о чём она думает — это ёбанный пиздец.

Во всём мире не существует слов, чтобы описать всю глубину того сраного говна, в которое периодически превращается её жизнь. Особенно во время недосыпа. Особенно во время недосыпа, в течение, сука, законных выходных.

Не успев даже толком открыть глаза, Стайлз вслепую шарит по кровати, и, конечно же, никого там не находит — Петра уже ушла. 

Стайлз выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Нет, она не злится. То есть да, злится, конечно, но не на Петру, естественно. На саму ситуацию.

Стайлз легла спать три часа назад. То есть в пять утра. То есть до этого момента она бодрствовала около сорока трёх часов, и вот в пять утра Стайлз уснула. И проснулась сейчас. Зачем — непонятно.

Но проснулась. 

Часы показывают восемь утра, Петры дома нет, Стайлз одна в квартире, и, признаться честно, она рада, что впереди два выходных. Потому что Стайлз не выдержала бы ещё одну рабочую смену. Она бы упала на пол в кальянной и лежала бы до закрытия, умоляя оставить её в покое и не трогать больше примерно никогда.

Очень хочется спать, но заснуть не получается. Стайлз лежит, как дура, смотрит в одну точку, и ничего не может с собой поделать. Ни-че-го. 

Когда Петра рядом, дышать проще. И спится, кстати, лучше. Когда Петра рядом, жизнь вообще волшебным образом преображается. 

Петра. Петра. ПетраПетраПетраПетраПетра. 

Если бы людей можно было сравнивать с воздухом, то Петра была бы её персональным кислородом.

От подушки пахнет духами с нотками цитрусов, и Стайлз блаженно прикрывает глаза. 

Порой кажется, что Петра бережет её даже тогда, когда самой Петры рядом нет. 

Стайлз хочет так думать. 

В те времена, когда они познакомились, Петра стала её персональным спасением. Кастиэлем, который схватил за руку и вытащил из бездны. Приходом, помноженным на тысячу оргазмов одновременно. Божественным откровением. 

И вот сейчас вместо того, чтобы отсыпаться после выматывающей смены, Стайлз лежит, смотрит в потолок и вспоминает о том, как они познакомились с женщиной, которая позже стала для неё буквально всем.

Что сама Петра нашла в Стайлз тогда и продолжает находить сейчас до сих пор остаётся открытым вопросом, ответ на который не найдётся, наверное, никогда. 

Стайлз ещё раз закрывает глаза, силясь уснуть, но понимает, что это бесполезно. Она раздражённо выдыхает, скидывает одеяло и идёт на кухню, накинув себе на плечи шелковый халат Петры. 

Петра ходит по дому в красивых сорочках, кружевных пеньюарах или вовсе голышом. 

Стайлз ходит по дому в мерчовых футболках и трусах с Бэтменом, и боится лишний раз взять одежду из их общего шкафа, потому что упаси Господь оставить на баснословно дорогом бюстгальтере Петры хотя бы одну затяжку.

И пусть Петра никогда её не упрекнет, но те моменты, когда любимая женщина тяжело вздыхает, а ты являешься причиной этих вздохов — они просто чудовищны, если совсем честно. 

Петра знает, что Стайлз периодически таскает её одежду, когда самой Петры нет дома. Что удивительно, Петра над этим не смеётся даже. Только насмешливо приподнимает брови, когда видит, что очередная шмотка лежит не там, где положено.

А потом целует в макушку и говорит о том, что это — очень милая привычка. И что Стайлз — само очарование, особенно, когда зябко кутается в её пеньюар. И говорит это таким голосом, что у Стайлз подкашиваются ноги от переизбытка чувств.

Только Петра может называть Стайлз милой, не рискуя получить после этого в рожу. А ещё Петра — эгоистичная собственница, и ей действительно нравится, когда Стайлз носит её вещи, ведь это — своеобразная метка. Знак. 

У Петры зрачки каждый раз становятся размером с блюдце, когда она чувствует на Стайлз свой запах.

И заканчиваются такие моменты обычно страстным сексом, когда Петра вылизывает ее полностью, кусает и удовлетворенно рычит, уткнувшись носом в шею. Порой Стайлз кажется, что, будь у неё такая возможность, Петра обязательно бы выжгла ей где-нибудь на рёбрах одно-единственное слово “моё”.

Впрочем, Стайлз не была бы сильно против. Вообще не была бы против, что уж там.

Стайлз заходит на кухню, ставит на плиту турку, включает конфорку и подходит к окну. Утро всегда начинается с чашки кофе и сигарет. Это потом она разогреет угли, выпотрошит чашу и забьёт кальян. Потом. 

Сейчас Стайлз хочет сдохнуть; мысли больше напоминают кисель и не желают трансформироваться во что-то хоть мало-мальски осознанное. Стайлз выдыхает дым в окно и думает о том, что имя Петры — единственное связное, что есть сейчас в её бредовой голове. 

Редко бывает такое, что у них совпадают выходные, и каждый подобный день — настоящая радость. Но даже когда они порознь, всё равно это ли не счастье — знать, что у тебя есть место, где тебя ждут, где ты — важен и нужен, где царит тепло и уют?

В конце концов, дом — это всегда именно человек. Родной. Любимый. Свой. 

Вот сегодня хотелось бы, например, приготовить Петре ужин, убраться, встретить её с работы, помочь подписать гору бумажных писем, которые вручило Петре руководство с фразой “отправить надо немедленно”. Половину они разобрали ещё вчера, но эта стопка просто-напросто не становилась меньше. Будто эти бесконечные письма заколдовали, не иначе. 

Стайлз уже предчувствует войну с собственным организмом, на которую убьёт ближайшие часов шестнадцать, и сдавленно стонет. 

Ладно. Ладно же. 

Она выливает кофе в кружку, и только потом понимает, что взяла не свою, а ту, из которой по утрам обычно пьёт Петра. Смазанный след от бордовой помады виднеется на кромке, и Стайлз улыбается, сама не понимая, почему. 

у Петры длинные чёрные волосы и потрясающие серые глаза, в которые можно смотреть часами. Петре безумно идут строгие блузки и брюки в обтяжку, а на работе она ходит исключительно на двенадцатисантиметровых каблуках.

Петра по-настоящему высокая, Стайлз чувствует себя рядом с ней гномом (дворфом, если уж совсем точно), но преимущество низкого роста заключается в том, что можно без зазрения совести пялиться в V-образный вырез декольте.

Петра любит декольте и любит, когда на её формы обращают внимание. Петра вообще любит чужое внимание, и принимает его благосклонно, как королева, которая порой нисходит до своих подданных. Но больше чужого внимания Петра любит дразнить именно Стайлз, которая всегда ведётся на подобные игры. 

Стайлз знает, что в офисе за Петрой носится толпа мужиков, и ей доставляет невыразимое удовольствие видеть их разочарованные лица, когда она забирает Петру с работы. Потому что Петра властно притягивает её к себе и жадно целует, шепча прямо в губы, что безумно скучала.

Стайлз всегда усмехается в ответ на это признание, но чувствует себя в такие моменты просто непередаваемо хо-ро-шо. И дело вовсе не в демонстративной показушности, а в том, что Петре абсолютно плевать, кто и что про них подумает. Даже если ее девушка выглядит как бомжеватый подросток в своих разношенных кедах и красной худи. 

Петра любит Стайлз такой, какая та есть, и это — единственное, что по-настоящему важно.

Стайлз окидывает взглядом кухню и замечает грязную посуду. Обычно, возвращаясь с работы ночью, Стайлз быстро съедает что-нибудь перед сном и идёт в спальню, скидывая тарелки-кружки-ложки-вилки в раковину.

Петра, уходя утром на работу, как правило, моет посуду, пока варит себе кофе. Наверное, больше, чем друг друга, Петра и Стайлз любят только крепкий кофе с молоком. Ну и дорогой алкоголь. Ладно, не обязательно дорогой, они просто любят алкоголь. 

В это утро, Петра, судя по всему, проспала, потому что посуда стоит в раковине нетронутая.

Стайлз допивает кофе, выкладывает на конфорку угли и включает воду. К тому моменту, как угли начинают краснеть, на кухне царит идеальная чистота, только кружка с недопитым кофе всё ещё стоит на столе.

Она забивает кальян, ставит угли на калауд и думает о том, что купить квартиру с огромной кухней было, как ни крути, лучшим решением. В свободном от кухонной приблуды углу Петра сделала для Стайлз настоящую чилаут-зону, и это было просто невероятно круто. 

Стайлз идет в ванную, захватив по пути рубашку и брюки, брошенные в коридоре около шкафа. Петра определенно проспала, потому что раскидывать вещи как попало было совершенно не в её духе. Стайлз качает головой и прижимает рубашку к груди, вдыхая приятный запах.

Футболка пахнет Петрой. Домом. Семьёй. 

Уже в ванной, закинув грязные вещи в стиралку, Стайлз придирчиво осматривает себя в зеркале. Видок такой, будто она не просыхала с месяц, и периодически догонялась чем-то повеселее. Сфера обслуживания её точно рано или поздно убьёт. 

Стайлз сдувает упавшую на лицо чёлку и включает воду. Она ненавидит смывать косметику перед сном, поэтому с утра (обеда) на неё в зеркале смотрит нечто с огромными чёрными кругами вокруг глаз. 

Петра часто говорит, что Стайлз косплеит панду и выглядит чертовски горячо с размазанной тушью. 

Ну да. Как же. 

Стайлз некстати вспоминает, сколько раз тушь действительно размазывалась и это было по-настоящему горячо, потому что Петра в этот момент доводила её до исступления своими проворными пальцами и языком. 

Дыхание сразу сбивается, стоит Стайлз вспомнить последнюю такую сцену. Она встряхивает головой и плещет в лицо холодной водой. Очень хочется, чтобы Петра сейчас была дома. Желание острое, какое-то по-детски обидное и невероятно сильное. 

Хочется обнять её со спины, прикусить чувствительное местечко в районе шеи, огладить плоский живот, скользнуть руками ниже, туда, где под тканью кружевного белья можно дать волю шаловливым рукам, и слушать сдавленные вздохи, пока…

Угли. Если Стайлз прямо сейчас не вернётся на кухню, табак сгорит ко всем чертям, и это будет очень обидно, потому что он, вообще-то, один из любимых.

Она наскоро вытирает глаза ватным диском, выкидывает его и умывается. Теперь в зеркале на неё смотрит не панда, а безумно уставший человек. Невыспавшийся, злой и неистово тоскующий по своей женщине человек. 

Стайлз запускает стиральную машинку и возвращается на кухню, цепляя со стола кружку с уже остывшим кофе. Она садится на подушки в углу и затягивает в лёгкие фруктовый дым с нотками мяты. Кальяны она всегда забивала как Боженька, неудивительно, что этим в итоге и стала зарабатывать на жизнь.

Она кутается в халат Петры и вспоминает о том, как они заезжали в эту квартиру, как делали ремонт, как чуть не убили друг друга, пока выбирали кухню, как впервые поспали на новой кровати, уставшие после тяжёлого дня. 

Погружённая в свои мысли и воспоминания, Стайлз не слышит, как проворачивается ключ в замочной скважине. Она давится дымом, когда видит, что Петра заходит на кухню и на ходу расстегивает кремовую блузку, заправленную в чёрную юбку с высокой талией. 

Стайлз знает, что под юбкой у Петры надеты ни разу не колготки, а чулки с широкой кружевной резинкой, пришпиленные к кружевному же поясу. Стайлз выбирала этот пояс долго и отвалила за него кучу бабла. Сам пояс чудом уцелел в тот вечер, когда Петра примеряла покупку. 

Потому что нельзя примерять _такие_ покупки перед своей девушкой, которую разрывает от противоречивых желаний. Сожрать с потрохами? Любоваться, пока глаза не начнут слезиться от неземной красоты? Или развернуть лицом к зеркалу и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, выебать так, чтобы Петра не смогла потом ходить?

И долбанная блузка… 

Стайлз любит эту блузку очень сильно, потому что камон, разве можно не любить одежду, которая _настолько_ выгодно подчёркивает чужую грудь?

Особенно, если это грудь Петры Хейл. Четвёртый, мать вашу, размер. 

— Не хочешь вернуть мне халат?

Петра насмешливо сдвигает брови, а Стайлз, как завороженная, смотрит на чёрное кружевное бельё и облизывает разом пересохшие губы. Спустя мгновение удаётся взять себя в руки, она фыркает и в очередной раз затягивается. 

— Не хочу, — усмехнувшись, отвечает Стайлз, выдыхая дым в воздух.

Петра сощуривает глаза, скидывает блузку на пол и присаживается рядом, требовательно протянув руку. Стайлз передает ей мундштук, а сама ложится Петре на колени, не отказав себе в удовольствии облапать её грудь.

Петра рвано выдыхает, делает затяжку и привычным движением запускает руку Стайлз в волосы. Пальцы с длинными ногтями массируют кожу головы, Стайлз блаженно прикрывает глаза и чуть ли не урчит от такой незатейливой ласки. 

— У большого босса сегодня выходной?

— Можно сказать и так. Скучала? 

— Безумно. 

Стайлз не врёт.

— Опять не спится? — спрашивает Петра, возвращая ей мундштук. 

Стайлз кивает и делает очередную затяжку. Петра слишком хорошо её знает, просто как облупленную. Выучила все привычки за эти годы.

— Рассказать тебе сказку?

Стайлз снова кивает. Петра начинает говорить, не прекращая массировать кожу головы. Голос у Петры — глубокий, чарующий, проникает в самую душу. Стайлз лежит на коленях у любимой женщины, курит кальян и чувствует, как её начинает клонить в сон.

Петра Хейл — лучшее, что случалось с ней в жизни. То, что никогда не даст ей погаснуть и будет беречь до самого последнего вздоха. 

Это — последнее, о чем Стайлз успевает подумать прежде, чем заснуть. Она даже не замечает, что проговаривает эти мысли вслух, и не видит, как Петра мягко улыбается, нежно поглаживая её по щеке. 

В то утро Стайлз снится Петра. Впрочем, как и всегда. 


End file.
